1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device in which a gate electrode and a common electrode are integrally formed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device is a type of flat panel display (“FPD”) device which has found wide recent acceptance. An LCD device typically includes two substrates having electrodes formed thereon, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. In such an LCD device, liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rearranged upon voltages being applied to the two electrodes, and thereby the amount of transmitted light is adjusted in the LCD device.
An LCD device typically exhibits poor side visibility relative to its front visibility, and thus research on various schemes of liquid crystal alignment and various driving schemes of the LCD device is being continuously conducted in order to address the aforementioned issue.
Meanwhile, a thin film transistor substrate constituting an LCD device forms a circuit pattern by stacking a wiring or an electrode. Accordingly, simplifying its metal structures may be of great significance for reducing manufacturing costs in the manufacture of LCD devices.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.